Die Königin der Löwen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ich bin die Erste meiner Art und die Minnesänger werden noch Jahrhunderte nach meinem Tod über mich singen. Ned Stark übernimmt den Eisernen Thron und er hat vor diesen mit seiner Königin zu teilen.


**Titel:** Die Königin der Löwen  
**Originaltitel: **The Lion Queen  
**Autor: **Laine  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Das Lied von Feuer und Eis - Game of Thrones  
**Kategorie:** Allgemein/AU  
**Pairing:** Cersei/Ned, Cersei/Jaime  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Inhalt:** _Ich bin die Erste meiner Art und die __Minnesänger__ werden noch Jahrhunderte nach meinem Tod über mich singen._

Ned Stark übernimmt den Eisernen Thron und er hat vor diesen mit seiner Königin zu teilen.

**A/N:** Geschrieben für den Game of Thrones Exchange Comment Fic Meme auf Livejournal.

Das Prompt war: _Cersei/Ned - Ned nimmt den _Eisernen Thron _an und Cersei heiratet deswegen ihn anstatt Robert._

**Ü/N:** Ich bin selbst ganz überrascht wie sehr mir dieses Pairing gefällt, obwohl ich eigentlich Cersei/Jaime-Shipper bin... Hoffe, es sagt euch auch zu.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Fic gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl**: 2.287 Wörter

**Die Königin der Löwen**

Kaum eine Woche nach ihrer Hochzeit mit König Eddard Stark - Ned, sagt er immer wieder, _nur_ Ned - betritt Königin Cersei Lannister - _Cersei_ Stark, es fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an in ihrem Mund, da die Zischlaute etwas lästig sind - das Privatgemach ihres Ehemannes auf seinen Wunsch hin. Sie setzt sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl und legt ihre Hände ineinander gefaltet auf die Tischplatte. Er greift über den Tisch und bedeckt ihre beiden mit einer seiner Hände.

Da ist etwas zögerliches und fast schüchternes in seinen grauen Augen als er ihr von den Alten Königen im Norden erzählt, welche ihre Königinnen in ihren Räten begrüßten und welche ihre Gefährtinnen zu ihren wertvollsten Beratern zählten.

"Ich weiß, dass die Dinge hier im Süden anders gehandhabt werden und wenn dir die Idee unangenehm ist, würde ich es niemals von dir verlangen..." Sein Griff festigt sich, nur ein bisschen, und sein unglaublich ernstes Gesicht wird sanfter, "... aber ich würde dich gerne an meiner Seite haben, Mylady."

"Cersei", erinnert sie ihn zum gefühlten tausendsten Male, aber als sie seine Worte sinken lässt und realisiert, worum er sie bittet, nein, ihr _anbietet_... die Fähigkeit in einem Rat der Männer zu sitzen und ihre Meinungen mit Autorität zum Ausdruck zu bringen...

Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Ehe schafft es Ned ihr ein echtes Lächeln zu entlocken und, als er es erwidert und ein Licht in den düsteren Tiefen seiner Augen erscheint, fühlt sie wie ihr Herz etwas schneller schlägt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als die Lords des Rates sich versammeln, rechnet Cersei mit einem Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches - dies ist immerhin beispielslos im Süden und Ned wünscht sich bestimmt nicht seine Aufseher und Vasallen vor dem Kopf zu stoßen. Doch sie findet ihren Stuhl direkt rechts neben ihrem Ehemann. Jon Arryn sieht etwas aufgebracht aus, aber er wagt es nicht zu widersprechen.

Sie fangen an und Cersei ist auf einmal unsicher - sie hat viel zu sagen, das ist nicht das Problem, aber sie hat keinerlei Kenntnisse vom Protokoll oder der Hierarchie...

Ihre Befürchtungen sind schnell zerstreut, als sich Ned zu ihr dreht und sie direkt nach ihren Meinungen fragt. Und dann spricht sie, zuerst vorsichtig und leise, aber ihr sicheres Auftreten und ihr Selbstbewusstsein wachsen als die Stunden vergehen. Ein Kribbeln der Freude fegt durch ihren Körper als sie sich vorstellt was die Zukunft bringen wird - Königin Cersei aus den Häusern Lannister und Stark, die Königin der Löwen, die Goldene Lady, die große Diplomatin, der berühmte Verstand, eine Kriegerin, die nicht mit Eisen und Stahl kämpfte sondern mit Worten und Klugheit.

_Ich bin die Erste meiner Art und die Minnesänger werden noch Jahrhunderte nach meinem Tod über mich singen._

Zuerst diskutieren sie über ziemlich unbedeutende Dinge - die Teilung der Münze, der Zustand der Getreideversorgung, die Verwaltung der Häfen. Cersei blickt über den Tisch hinweg zu Robert Baratheon, der seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch abgestützt hat, seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen aufgestützt hat und dessen blaue Augen verschleiert sind als er gähnt. _Wahrscheinlich schon betrunken, dieser Narr._

Aber da ist eine Spannung in der Luft, greifbar und unbequem. Das Thema, dass in den Köpfen aller lauert und von dem niemand weiß wie man es anschneiden kann. Cersei hat ihren Vater dafür zu danken, dass sie es wahrnimmt... – er hatte sie heute Morgen in eine Ecke gezogen und gesagt, was zu tun war, zum Wohle des Landes und zum Wohle der Familie. Sie hatte ihre Zähne zusammengebissen und hätte ihm beinahe ins Gesicht gelacht – _du denkst, du kannst mir sagen, was getan werden __**muss**__, wenn du nur einen Platz in diesem Rat hast, weil ich Ned darum bat dich wieder aufzunehmen?_

(Obwohl Lord Tywin geschworen hat, dass er nicht den Mord an Prinzessin Elia und ihren Kindern in Auftrag gegeben hat, dass es alles nur ein unglücklicher Fehler war – seine übereifrigen Männer waren daran Schuld – hatte Ned gewollt, dass die Krone Casterlysteins Gebiet in Anspruch nimmt und wollte den Wächter des Westens an die Mauer schicken. Und er hätte es getan, wenn sie nicht um Gnade für ihren Vater gebeten hätte. Die Worte lagen ihr jedes Mal auf der Zunge, wenn sie mit Lord Tywin sprach, aber es ihm zu sagen, ihn verstehen zu lassen, dass er seinen Lebensunterhalt seiner Tochter verdankte war – _kleinlich und kindisch. Nicht das Verhalten einer Goldenen Königin der Legende.)_

Und nun will er ein weiteres unschuldiges Kind töten. Der Neffe ihres Mannes, der Targaryen-Bastard – sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte, als Ned das Kind in ihre Arme legte und darauf bestand, dass sie ihn annahm, darum bat ihn zu lieben wie ihr eigenes. Anfangs war sie so wütend gewesen – _muss ich dauernd daran erinnert werden, dass Rhaegar Targaryen nicht nur eine, sondern sogar __**zwei**__ Frauen den meiner gewählt hat?_ Aber als sie in das kleine, rosafarbene Gesicht des Babys sah, mit diesen langen grauen Wimpern … und als sie mit ihrem Finger über das pechschwarze Haar – genauso wie Neds – strich…

Sie hatte nun für mehrere Momente nicht aufgepasst und wurde durch die kühle, harte Stimme ihres Vaters zurück in die Realität befördert. _Er tat es, er hat Ned nach Jon gefragt…_

Die Schultern des Königs versteifen sich und er kneift seine stahlfarbenden Augen zusammen als er den Wächter des Westens ansieht. „Es bedeutet nichts wer diesen Jungen gezeugt hat. Er ist mein Neffe, mein eigen Blut und er wird in diesem Haushalt aufgezogen werden."

„Ich stimme Lord Tywin zu, Euer Gnaden." Der Lord von Sturmkap hievt sich hoch bis er aufrecht sitzt und seine blauen Augen funkeln vor Wut und Trunkenheit. „Der Junge ist zur Hälfte ein Targaryen. Was willst du tun, wenn er sich entscheidet seinen Bastard von einem Vater zu rächen? Ihn in deinem Haus zu behalten… Götter, Ned, wenn er erst mal erwachsen ist, wird er dich in deinem Schlaf töten, sobald es ihm möglich ist."

Ned fokussiert seinen Blick vollkommen auf Lord Robert – Cersei hatte längst diese merkwürdige Fähigkeit ihres Mannes bemerkt, der jeden fühlt lässt als wäre man die einzige Person auf der Welt, wenn man mit ihm spricht. Sein Kiefer ist angespannt, aber seine Stimme ist leise – „Wenn du jemals meine Schwester geliebt hast, dann wirst du mich dies nicht fragen. Sollten wir ihr Andenken verachten durch das Zerstören von der einen guten Sache, die aus diesem Angriff herauskam?"

Denn das ist die Fantasy, die Version der Ereignisse, die Ned erzählt – sie will manchmal lachen bei dem Gedanken, dass der sanfte, gelehrte, musikalische Rhaegar Targaryen ein Vergewaltiger ist. Aber es scheint Robert Baratheon genug zu beruhigen, sodass er sich mit einem Schnauben in seinen Sitz zurücklehnt.

Ned sieht zurück auf Lord Tywin und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich werde diese Idee nicht in Betracht ziehen. Das ist mein letztes Wort und als euer König, befehle ich euch, dass ihr nie wieder mit mir darüber redet."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Cersei weiß, dass, wenn sich der Rat zerstreut hat, die Lords flüstern und untereinander murmeln werden, die sentimentale Schwäche ihres Königs beklagend genauso wie sie es taten als er die Stiftung für den verbannten Prinzen Viserys und die Prinzessin Daenerys gegründet hatte um sicherzustellen, dass es sie nie nach etwas Materiellem verlangen würde und als er ihnen eine offene Amnestie garantierte, falls sie jemals beschließen sollten nach Westeros zurückzukehren und ihre Treue zu schwören.

Aber als sie und Ned sich in dieser Nacht in ihrer Kammer zurückgezogen hatten, legt sie ihre Hände auf seine Unterarme und nickt, wieder und wieder. "Es war richtig, mein Lord."

Sein Ausdruck ist so lauernd, so schwer... "Bist du immer so ernst?", hatte sie vor ihrer Hochzeit gefragt und er war rot geworden und sein Gemurmel hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht.

Sie wartet darauf, dass er sich auf die Bettkante setzt, bevor sie anfängt ihr Unterkleid auszuziehen - sie zieht sich immer vor ihm aus, ihn zwingend ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen und lächelt in sich hinein, wenn sein Blick an anderer Stelle wandert.

Sie hatte fast Angst gehabt als sie das erste Mal zusammenlagen - er schien so fremd, so anders als Jaime. Ihr Jaime, der Traum eines jeden Mädchens, groß und golden und quälend schön... Ned ist genauso groß, aber breiter, überall größer - _wirklich überall_, denkt sie mit einem Grinsen und zieht ihr Unterhemd herunter um ihre Brüste zu enthüllen. Und genauso das Haar - als der König unterliegt er keiner Verpflichtung sich den südlichen Regeln der Körperpflege und Mode zu folgen, und er weigert sich stur sein langes Haar abzuschneiden oder seinen starken Bart.

Aber während sie Gesichts- und Körperbehaarung bei Jaime abstoßen würde, erschien es so sehr wie ein Teil von Ned, dass sie nicht einmal daran denkt zu protestieren - besonders, wenn dieser große, wild-aussehende Mann sie mit solch wertvoller, fast lächerlichen Vorsicht behandelt.

Sie nähert sich ihm und greift den Stoff seiner Tunika, zieht sie über seinen Kopf. Sein Atem stockt, aber immer noch mit dieser verdammten Zurückhaltung - sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presst seine Wange an ihre Brust...

Als er endlich nach ihrem Gesicht greift, es herunter führt um ihn zu küssen, ist es immer noch sanft und sie beißt seine Unterlippe bis er stöhnt und sie fester packt - da ist es. Da ist eine Wildheit in diesem stoischen Nordmann, aber sie muss sie ständig herauslocken. Sie findet es fast amüsant, eine interessante, unterhaltsame Herausforderung, aber sie stellt sich vor, dass sie bald dieser Anstrengung müde wird und hofft, dass er schließlich verstehen wird, was es ist, dass sie will.

Manchmal macht sie sich Sorgen, dass er nur allzu gut versteht - sie wird ihre Hüften auf eine bestimmte Weise bewegen, ihre Lippen an einem gewissen Punkt anlegen und dann wird sie das Aufblitzen von Wachsamkeit in seinen Augen sehen - I_ch denke, er weiß, dass er keine Jungfrau geheiratet hat._ Aber seine Höflichkeit wird ihm nicht erlauben sie mit dieser Idee zu konfrontieren und es wird niemals erwähnt-

Beinahe niemals.

Sie liegen zusammen und genießen das warme Gefühl nach ihrer Vereinigung und Cerseis goldener Kopf ruht knapp unterhalb Neds Brust, die Felle und Leinen des Bettes liegen zerknittert unter ihren Körpern - Ned hasst es unter den Pelzen zu schlafen - "zu warm hier unten", sagt er immer - und er mag es noch weniger sich unter diesen zu vereinen. Er fährt mit seinen schwieligen Fingern über die Weichheit ihrer Schulter, bevor er sie in seine Locken vergräbt und seine Stimme ist sanft als sie das Grummeln unter ihrem Kopf fühlt-

"Ich habe über deinen Bruder nachgedacht."

Ein Blitz der Panik trifft Cersei in den Magen, aber sie zwingt sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben und einfach nur ihr Kinn zu heben um das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes anzusehen. "Wieso, mein- Ned?"

"Ich würde ihm gerne die Entlassung aus der Königsgarde anbieten." Er bewegt sich etwas unter ihr und sein Unbehagen ist offensichtlich. Aber er fährt fort- "Er war ursprünglich unter Zwang eingetreten- er war nur ein Junge und Aerys Targaryen war ein rachsüchtiger Irrer, der eine Rechnung mit deinem Vater zu begleichen hatte. Wenn er es wünscht, würde ich mich freuen seine Position als Erbe von Casterlystein wiederherzustellen und ihm eine Frau von geeignetem Stand zu finden."

Und sie kann nicht anders - Cersei spreizt ihre Finger über Neds Brust und schiebt sich nach oben, mit Augen, die mit Groll blitzen. "Du entlässt meinen Bruder aus deiner Garde?"

"Das ist es nicht, was ich sagte, Cersei." Er sieht sie an und setzt ihrem Temperament nichts entgegen außer Geduld. "Es ist lediglich eine Idee, eine Gefälligkeit, die ich wünsche meinem Verwandten zukommen zu lassen." Eine Pause und dann: "Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn du mit ihm sprichst. Es erscheint vielleicht weniger ... streitsuchend, wenn es von der geliebten Schwester kommt."

Für einen kurzen Moment wünscht sich Cersei zu schreien und zu toben und mit ihrer Hand gegen Neds ernstes Gesicht zu schlagen, genau darauf achtend ihre Nägel in die Haut seiner Wange zu schlagen. Aber als sie in seinen Augen sucht, nach Verdacht oder Eifersucht oder Anklage, findet sie nichts davon.

Als Lord Tywin die Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatte, hatte ihr Onkel Kevan sie umarmt und ihr gratuliert. Vor dem Abschied hatte er gesagt: "Er ist ein guter Mensch. Ein ehrenwerter Mann... ein Mann, der keine Unehrenhaftigkeit in jemanden erkennt, den er liebt." Und dann hatte er sie mit diesen scharfen, grünen Augen angesehen - Götter, wie sie die Art hasst wie Onkel Kevan sie ansieht - "Das wird vielleicht am Ende sein Untergang sein."

Sie fühlt einen Rausch von etwas das sich in ihrem Inneren anschleicht - vielleicht Scham? Da sie nicht fähig ist Jamie aufzugeben, nicht fähig ist dieser kleinen Kammer, wo sie sich treffen, fernzubleiben. In den ersten Tagen ihrer Ehe hatte sie es einfach gefunden sich zu rechtfertigen - _warum sollte ich dies aufgeben für einen Mann, den ich kaum kenne? Es ist alles, was mir das Gefühl gibt komplett zu sein und ich werde dies nicht aufgeben..._

Aber hier ist Neds Hand, die ihr Gesicht streichelt, Neds Augen, frei von Verurteilung... dieser gute Mann, dieser gute König, der den Kindern seiner Feinde Barmherzigkeit garantiert, der ihr erlaubt neben ihm zu sitzen als Gleichgestellte-

_Er kann keine _Unehrenhaftigkeit in jemanden erkennen_, den er liebt... und er will mich lieben..._

Die flüchtigen, stillen Tränen benetzen das Material in ihr- _Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben, ich werde... aber was für eine Närrin wäre ich, diese Chance, die Chance eine Löwin in meinem eigenen Reich zu sein, zu __zerstören..._

Sie weiß nicht, ob die Worte wahr sind, aber sie flüstert sie trotzdem -

"Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

Ned nimmt ihren Mund mit seinem gefangen und als sie sein Lächeln an ihren Lippen fühlt, weiß Cersei nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll.

Ende


End file.
